


Haunted

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Is So Done With It, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey Adam?”“Hmm?”Shiro picked at the hem of the male’s pants. “I know we’ve only brought it up, like, once since we became friends, but have you met your soulmate yet?”Adam dropped his pen as he stared wide-eyed at Shiro. “W-What!?!?”Revenant!Adam x Human!Shiro





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would have time to actually write a one-shot while at work, especially for my FIRST contribution for this fandom, but I did it! I’m bitter with how they handled Adam, but at least this helped me get to writing again, even if this is extremely short.
> 
> Basics of this AU: The world is comprised of both humans and the supernatural. To even things out and avoid conflict, a human and supernatural are soulmates. Each supernatural has a different way of telling if a human is their soulmate.

Shiro sighed as he sunk into the desk chair, his legs thankful as they were finally allowed to rest after being used since earlier that morning. Today had been stressful day; he had to break up a fight between three cadets, he had caught one of his best students attempting to cheat on their mock exam, and to top it all off Keith had been pissed with him for some unknown reason that the teen was still reluctant to talk with him about.

“Bad day?” Adam, his roommate of three years, asked as he watched his best friend groan.

“Yeah,” Shiro replied, recapping his day with a rub of his eyes. Adam had been a great friend over the past couple of years. He was lucky that the man was his co-pilot and rock; they were never far apart and supported each other through every challenge the Garrison confronted them with.

Adam grimaced after he had finished. “I’m sorry Takashi.”

Shiro shrugged. “Nah, it’s alright.” He got up from his chair and moved to lay beside Adam on the younger man’s bed while he finished up his paperwork. He watched Adam as he focused on completing his task at hand, at the small little quirks he displayed when he was focused. “Hey Adam?”

“Hmm?”

Shiro picked at the hem of the male’s pants. “I know we’ve only brought it up, like, once since we became friends, but have you met your soulmate yet?”

Adam dropped his pen as he stared wide-eyed at Shiro. “W-What!?!?”

Shiro sat up and raised a brow. “Why are you so surprised?”

Adam gawked at him. “Um Takashi, you do remember what I am correct?”

Shiro nodded. When they had first met, Adam had explained to him that he was actually a revenant, a ghost that was revived to haunt the living and his soulmate. He had taught Shiro that his soulmate would be the first human to see him; once they were connected he would be able to be seen by other humans as well.

Adam laughed as he pushed his glasses up. “Takashi, you are aware you were the FIRST person to see me and talk to me, aren’t you?” Adam asked.

Shiro tilted his head. “Ha, yeah right. That’s a good one Adam. If I were the first person to see you, that would mean I would be your soulmate.”

Adam crossed his arms across his chest. “Well, duh. Why do you think I told you all that information when we first met? You think I would release what I am to just anyone?”

Shiro let Adam’s words process. “W-Wait, we’re soulmates!?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated. I am also open to prompts.


End file.
